Internet applications typically utilize bandwidth estimation operations to make intelligent bit rate and quality decisions when transmitting multimedia (text, video, audio, images, etc.) content. Examples of such applications include Internet content distribution, media streaming, multiparty conferencing, Internet gaming, etc. Despite numerous existing available bandwidth measurement techniques, such techniques are substantially limited in terms of one or more of robustness, accuracy, and non-intrusiveness.